The End - Four Worlds Collide
WARNING: This story will contain detailed violence, so if you wish to avoid this or feel you cannot read on, please do not complain if you decide to do so anyway. The End is a story intended to bring together the characters used in every series written by the author. With this story, characters meet and fight heroes and villains alike that they otherwise would not meet. This story is not considered canon in any way to any universe, and is purely for what-if scenarios between characters. The series used are Dragon Ball X, Xero(And all follow-ups), Tales of Knighthood, and Psychic War. This story is currently barely started, and will mostly be having additions made on here once the small bit completed is done. Thank you for your time, and if you're reading before it's over, your patience as well. Character List NOTE: This list will be updated at the story has more characters posted as to avoid spoilers of certain events. •Xero •Android 3 •Alison •Dark Mind Chapter 0: The End Xero stood up, his shirt nearly torn off, one sleeve entirely missing. He held his sword in his left hand, preparing to strike again. Beside him, Android 3 struggled to stand up to keep fighting. Xero: Stay down for now. If I die fighting him, we'll need someone who can fight back. And with the others occupied... 3: N-no...I'm not...backing out now... Xero threw his sword, which hit in front of 3's face, and sticking into the ground. 3 watched, as Xero grew his wings once again and flew off to finish the fight. Whatever happened now would surely decide this war. But...how did things get here? Well, it's a story I'll be glad to tell you. Chapter 1: Waking the Demon This chapter is told in the first-person perspective of Alison(From Tales of Knighthood) Darkness. That's all there was. I couldn't see, but someone walked towards me. Then, they opened. A pair of glowing red eyes stared into mine. ???: I see you've awoken. Alison: Who are you? Where am I? ???: Me? I'm what some may call a...dark mind. Yes, that would be a term people use. Though the way I see it, I just do what I want, when I want, how I want. Now, as to where you are, that isn't the question you should be asking. Though I'm sure "why" has crossed your mind. Alison: What? Well, it has, but I asked where, you fu- ???: I'm going to stop you right there before I kill you where you are. Alison: ... ???: Good. Now, the reason you're hear. You are the one who killed Emperor Khaos, are you not? Alison: And what's it to you? ???: Within him was a creature. What you may call a demon, of some sort. You see, it needs a host to survive for more than a few seconds. And when Khaos died, it needed one fast. You were there, and it found its way in. However, now it will find its way not only out, but back into the world of the living. Alison: No! I won't let you do it, not after everything we've-! ???: Go on, get angry. Show me your rage. I knew I shouldn't. But I knew I was beyond control. I wanted to stop, I tried as hard as I could. My vision...It blurred. My head hurt so much...Why? Alison: Let me free so I can kill you right now! I'm going to kill you! I won't let you do whatever this is you're doing! I couldn't stop, I could never stop. Someone or something had to make me. Alison: You can't do this! Let me go! And then I lost it. I could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. But I knew I was still screaming. It must've been hours later when I re-awoke. In front of me was those red eyes again. But next to him...a figure. A small child? No, that couldn't be right. Alison: What the f-... Before I finished, a crash could be heard. Could this be good? I had to find out. I struggled to break free of whatever held me in this dark, but it was no use. ???: Keep an eye on this one. We don't need her getting out or causing trouble. Yes, she had the voice of a girl who could be no older than 13. Figure: Whatever. As long as I get to leave here as fast as possible. The pair of eyes walked away, as the figure sat down on something. I finally stopped trying to break free, and waited, looking in the direction the sound had come from. I heard nothing...I could only hope now. Chapter 2: One Step Closer This chapter is told in the first-person perspective of ??? Me: What the hell is taking him so long? He's taken almost 10 minutes. I'm going to look, and if you're gone, I'll hunt you down and kill you. I stood up and walked toward where this dark whatshisface went, attempting to figure out why he hasn't returned yet. When I got into a lit room, I saw him. He was fighting some boy, must've been less than 15. Boy: Whoever you are, I'll make you let her go if I have to. Whatshisface: You won't have your way, child. Out of nowhere, a blue laser shot from the boy's hand and hit my releaser, who was sent sliding back, and barely managed to stand. Me: Idiot. Let me handle him. Whatshisface: What?! Get back to watching the girl! Me: She's no threat, and you clearly can't handle this kid. Whositnow: Why you...I am Dark Mind, the final remaining Darkness General of Finale's army! Of course I can handle him! Me: Whatever. I'll watch your ass get kicked. Just as this "Dark Mind" began to yell something at me again, the boy jumped over and punched him away, tackling him in the process. Boy: Well, let's see if you can handle this! The boy created a blue disc in his hand and was about to throw it at Dark Mind, before I swiftly moved behind him and grabbed his arm, turning him around. I used my other hand to grab his neck, preparing to kill him right there. Me: You don't just kill people like that, you know, little boy. Boy: Why...you...I can't...Lose...Here... I threw him against a wall and looked at Dark Mind. Me: You're not worth my time and the girl isn't a threat. If she's why you're here, take her and go before Dark Mind gets up. The boy looked at me distrustfully, but ran to the room with the girl. A few minutes later, he was out and carrying her. He made his way out, though I'm not sure where he was going to go. No matter, I can simply say he had assistance fighting me. As I looked at Dark Mind, I wondered just who this Finale was. Was Dark Mind not the human gifted with elemental fusion? Could this be this Finale? I would know soon enough. And this boy's powers. Was he a mage? No, they wielded staves. So long since I was last free...I'll know everything soon. Until then, I'll just play the pawn. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover